Trove: Atoll of Serenity Book 1
by selfKaiHarness
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of Q'bthulhu, but during the events of the first Kingdom Hearts. A Boomeranger, Fae Trickster, Chloromancer, and an Ice Sage has a strong wish that if granted, takes them to another world that their new journey will start anew, but lose the ability to go back. Join Aria and her friends along with new allies, new enemies, and new worlds to save!


**I don't even own Trove or any other franchise.**

 **All Rights reserved for Trion Worlds Inc, and others as well.**

 **Trove OCs made by me (PS4 Trove OCs only).**

 **First off, before we start the chapter, i just want you to meet these characters before we jump in.**

 **First and most likely my Main, Kris.**

 _Identify yourself, healing gardener._

 **Name: Kris ("Crystalia") Hetria**

 **Time of Age:** 450 Years

 **Chosen Class:** _Chloromancer. For a reason untold by millenia, was gifted by the Sun Goddess to aid the heroes in question. Kris was worthy of becoming a healer._

 **Appearance:** (If you have seen my Chloromancer on PS4, you know exactly what she looks like.)

 **Personality:** _Polite, yet gentle if you get to know her. Loves planting things, she's gardener before her gift. She loves Faeries of all kinds, likely the Tricksters. If she felt someone's life force dwindling, she will help at any point. Acts like a motherly figure to her dearest friends. Her fear is losing her own life at the prime worlds, mainly at the stronger worlds intended for skilled, yet prepared adventurers out there. Sometimes, she felt sorrow at times where things look hopeless for the future. Yet, very, very hopeful even at the darkest at times. She rarely gets angry or annoyed, but when she is, her anger is often hidden within a blanket of serene calm inside her._

 **Gear:** Stellar Gear, but not that powerful. However, her gems are effective enough till at the strongest prime world. Her stellar ring increases healing capabilities by 65%.

 **Accessories:** Wings of the Pegasus, Blacklight Neoncycle (Mount), (Tome) Plasmium Metallurgy, N-0 Depth Scoper (Fishing Pole), (Ship) ?, (Costume) Crescent Chloromancer.

 **Other:** _Aside her accessories, she dose have an ally. The Prefect Penguin helps her magical abilities to be effective. She also has a Sub-Class ability: The Knight._

* * *

 **Second character i use a ton:**

 _Adventurer, come forth and speak yourself._

 **Name: Aria Sigeril**

 **Time of Age:** _13 Years, even though she is very, very young, she is proven to have potential._

 **Chosen Class:** _Boomeranger. Quite untrained in combat, but Aria has a ton of preparation skills to be chosen for it. Still, i would think that she's not ready for her journey, but even she was being untrained, i saw her defeat Daughter of the Moon a while ago. And that what makes her worthy of becoming an adventurer. However, i can't think even she's young, she would have a ton of potential of defeating Q'bthulu with her friends._

 **Appearance:** (If you have seen my Boomeranger on PS4, you would quite know what she looks like.)

 **Personality:** _Before the shadows invaded the prime worlds, Aria is quite shy. She was often silent, yet kind to the townsfolk out there. However, she has a wish to see outside the prime worlds before everything changed rapidly. During the Shadow Invasion, she found many friends of her own before fighting off with her sword to combat the shadow army._

 _She became adventurous, yet optimistic to her best friends and others. She will do her best to destroy the darkness before they take over these worlds. Aria is also very caring, but willing to take on anything that get in her way or in her friends' way. She's a bit more brave this time around, after the defeat of Daughter of the Moon. Aria can take on even the most powerful of foes, although she lacks the training to do so._

 _She's quite positive about things, despite the roadblocks that the shadow invasions put on her. Yet, even if she's young, she has greater potential to defeat Q'bthulu with her friends. She can do teamwork, yet she can jump in without notice of the rules or guidance without her Sage friends' advice._

 **Gear:** Stellar gear, like Kris, except Aria uses a sword. Her Sub-Class ability is: Knight.

 **Accessories:** Wings of the Pegasus, Echo Wave Cycle (Mount), (Tome) Cybernetics Catalogue, (Costume) Dusk Dervish.

 **Other:** Aria has an ally: The Raptor Berserker. Each time she slays an enemy, she will recover some of her HP along with a movement speed buff.

* * *

 **Third Character, here she comes!**

 _Faerie, Show your tricks to the light._

 **Name: Rin Spriya**

 **Time of Age:** 130 years, despide Rin's appearance looking like a 10 year old.

 **Chosen Class:** _Fae Trickster. My my, she's childish, yet very tame. As almost as she acts like a lost daughter of an long old family. She used to be afraid of the wild fae, and even their corrupted kin; However, she's powerful right in the inside of her golden heart. That's why she became a Trickster. A Prankster, yet playful faerie. I wonder why she got all of the glitter bombs?_

 **Appearance:** (If you have seen my Fae on PS4, you would remember what she looks like.)

 **Personality:** _Rin is quite playful, yet childish just before The Sundering began; She was social, yet a little timid and feeble at first, but she is very, very tame. Just after the The Sundering ended; she became heroic, devoted herself to be unlike any other hostile wild faerie out there._

 _She became brave, yet quite quick in reaction when facing a bigger threat. She cared about her Sage friend, and later on she mostly cared about Aria and Kris during the Shadow Invasion. I heard that she has the will to keep her ego under control, she definitely kept a good job upon doing so!_

 _Rin on the other hand, she is quite loving, yet kind to all friend life in peace. She loved small things or just the same size as her height, i believe she has a reason to keep that a secret! She has the right amount of bravery she has, but the unfortunate happened, it was fragile as glass. She will be scared of bigger, yet stronger things on her own. Most likely she's afraid of the Shadow Titans, oh poor Trickster…_

 _But her bravery wasn't all that fragile when she isn't alone, however. The closer that her friends are, the more likely her bravery will withstand along with the determined will of her friends. The most likely she will get scared of, is that she will find something new, and weird out of nowhere from her back._

 _Overall, i think Rin is very, very hopeful with her closest allies. Even nearing the end, she will still help them out by tricking the enemies into her trap. Still, she's quite feisty in the past, and i wonder what happened?_

 **Gear:** Stellar Staff, but mostly shadow gear except with a Stellar ring.

 **Accessories:** Same with the rest, except her mount and costume is different. (Costume) Twilight Trickster.

 **Other:** Rin has a different ally this time: The Hungry Hydrakken ally. Increases Magic Find,

Critical Hit, and Critical damage.

* * *

 **Finally, my Ice Sage:**

 _Let the cold describe yourself, Ice Sage._

 **Name: Miyu Yukoshi**

 **Time of Age** : 1,150 years old, even she looks like a young 14 year old with a tiara on.

 **Chosen Class:** _Ice Sage, i know Miyu for a very, very long time now. The last time we met was 400 years ago, yet i know she left for a world outside of ours to explore to find out about new information of a previously, yet undiscovered Atoll is. She's perfect to become an Ice Sage, even imbued with the powers of a Despoiled Divinity. She has a plethora of knowledge in her mind, something that is rare to me than the lesser paragon gods that i know of._

 _My my, Miyu, if you can hear my message, you'll know where this new opposite of the Atoll of Madness is. P. S, good luck going into a new journey with your allies. I hope you return to our worlds someday._

 **Appearance:** (If you know what my Ice Sage looks like on PS4, then you would know.)

 **Personality:** _Long ago, before the shadows invaded, Miyu was born in a frost Fae kingdom. At a young age, she's calm, yet very intelligent and determined. She's also very, very polite and well-mannered, that she can forgive for everyone. In her lifetime, she has a will to go to a world far away, to get as much knowledge as she can while she adhere to the different rules of this new world._

 _However, Miyu has been optimistic to everyone. She loved to inform others of her new discoveries, and her new findings as well. She has an interest like Aira, to go upon into other worlds. But her wish is that after herself and her friends journey is completed, she wished that there will be a new leaf of their journey, far out into the stars._

 _She has a tendency to make a joke once in a lifetime; She made me a joke about how the Sun and Moon were seperate, that was decent joke, i nearly chuckled after she told me the moon has pies and the sun has sunlight cakes. That was about 650 years ago, i still remembered it since then._

 _Anyways, she has a taste for knowledge among the prime worlds beyond the geode world, and she's a good informer to her friends. However, she won't take a bad joke for sure, but that was likely rare. This is the reason why she was Ice Sage in the first place; Understanding the rules for the other worlds, spreading truth to others, being a really good wielder of Ice magic as well as making sure of her friends' safety, and having the knowledge of our world and the outside worlds._

 _Still, she makes me eat radiant sundae when i think about her. Hm, i wonder?_

 **Gear:** Same as Rin except with a radiant hat and a shadow face.

 **Accessories:** (Costume) Selenic Sage, (Mount) Trance Sphere.

* * *

Trove: Atoll of Serenity takes place right after the defeat of Q'bthulu in the world of Geode, a once pristine world filled with life until it became desolate. A previously, yet untold and undiscovered Atoll is said to bring their wishes to life by transporting Trovians into an unknown, faraway world that is said to be the point of no return, but yet said to be a new permanent leaf of adventure if the certain, yet exceptionally rare amount of conditions are met.

However, a Chloromancer, Boomeranger, Ice Sage, and a Fae Trickster have ended up in the Atoll of Serenity after a long, yet near-impossible battle against Q'bthulu. These four trovians have finally completed their years' long journey against the shadow army. But how? Well, before these four trovians went into this peaceful Atoll, they have a near-hopeless, yet impossible battle against the shadowy god colossus, Q'bthulu.

After these four trovians entered the Atoll of Serenity, they are met with an unknown figure who gladly grants their wishes by sending the four off into an uncharted, faraway world that seemed to be their permanent, yet all-new journey to lead a boy wielding key, a humanoid dog knight, and a magical duck wizard.

However, this is where it all began…

* * *

 **Trove: Atoll of Serenity**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

In the world of Geode, just right at the beginning of the shadowy battle between light and dark, four 25,000 PR trovians are making sure everything is prepared to deal with Q'bthulu for the last time. Aria, the Boomeranger is more powerful, but untrained like usual in these Trovian worlds, and was worried about the battle. Her eyes seemed to show a little bit of fear as she held tightly to her Dusk Dervish sword by the handle, her breath quivered as it she felt she wasn't ready enough.

"I just felt this is the last time and final time we prepare, right? I mean, i-it's what we can do before the final fight, right?" She said, with a slight worry in her eyes right toward the Chloromancer, Kris who she's preparing her astral-grade gems to the max level she can get to without spending most of her flux and gem dust.

Kris responded to her with a hopeful smile as she puts her hand near her back and slightly rubbed her a tiny bit before equipping her moon gem, "Indeed, but don't be so worried Aria, we've done everything we have to make sure we are ready for it. Once that time is here, we'll make sure Q'bthulu has to pay, right?" She was confident that Arioa and her friends will defeat the shadow god before every world falls apart.

"But what if l am not ready for this? Kris, i just believe we will lose against Q'bthulu if i screw up once, what about our wishes to go to another world? Will it disappear if i perish during this fight? And what-" Aria was worried about everything bad if she messes up, but Kris interrupts her by hugging her gently, with a smile very hopeful, her cyan colored eyes was filled with kindness in her heart.

" _Don't worry, even if you mess up, we'll give all the help you'll need. Aria, don't forget your heart and soul are the most valuable to you, without it, i am sure that i may not meet you in the past."_ Kris spoke in a calm, gentle yet motherly tone to Aria, as the Fae Trickster Rin was fully prepared after her Sun gems are equipped. The little faerie went towards Aria, who is a lot more hopeful now due to Kris giving her hope before the battle.

"Is she okay, Kris?" Rin asked Kris as she looked into the Chloromancer eyes. Kris nodded slowly, as she rubbed Rin's azure colored hair with a gentle hum. All was fine, until they felt a massive rumble that shook the surface of the geodian world like a massive, sudden earthquake.

Aria, Rin, and Kris felt that the battle is about to start, as their looks turned into Determination, bravery, and patience as they looked up into the sky. The skies of geodian went dark as the shadow god appears massive from far above. The Ice Sage, Miyu went towards her friends to alarm them.

"Girls, Q'bthulu has arrived and he's enraged by now! Everybody, this is our final fight, if we fail at defeating this shadow god, we're all goners by now! Come on, let's move girls!" Miyu points her staff right towards the massive shadow god in the skies, as Aria, Kris, and Rin nodded as they got on their mounts and went toward the direction.

"Aria..." Miyu followed towards her friends, and as she looked at Aria by her blue eyes. Aria looks at her, which she smiled."Good luck out there defeating Q'bthulhu, we're going to help you like we did to the Moon Goddess, but now this our final time that we've been prepared for the worst that we faced for a long time. Don't worry, we'll still hold off Q'bthulhu's army but that dose mean we'll help you." Aria smiled as she hears Miyu near her, and nodded as she takes out her sword while riding her Echo Wave Cycle.

Kris did the same, but summoning her staff while riding, along with Rin and Miyu doing the same as Kris. The battle is about to get a lot more bigger, yet deadlier than before as the Shadow enemies started to invade by descending to the world below from these dark clouds. A loud bellowing roar emitted from the massive shadow god, Q'bthulhu as it started to conjort the darkness from the Atoll of Madness all the way towards Geode. It started to cover this whole world in it with its powerful, massive green tentacles started to enwrap this world into its own eye. Another roar shook the world, but this time it's more of a sinister laugh that brings all of the world into madness and chaos.

* * *

While riding towards one of Q'bthulu's massive tentacles, Aria saw a numerous group of shadow giants, golems, knights, and several leeser Q'bthulhu entities wreaking havoc into Geode with everything they can throw at now. She begun to attack as she swings her sword at several Shadow Giants and Golems, several at each which it started to attack Kris, Miyu, and Rin as soon as these heroines attack by shooting magic, the faerie throwing glitter bombs at a group of these lesser shadow enemies, the Chloromancer unleashing her Sow Chaos while growing them as quickly as she could, and the Ice Sage using her ability to send every shadow monster into their halting demise.

Aria went on the tentacle by jumping herself into a great, yet vast height and flying towards it with her feathery pegasus wings. Still holding her sword while gliding, she swoops down to stab down the tentacle as she flew towards the thicker part of the tentacle. "Take this, Q'bthulhu!"

She yelled as she stabbed into the flesh of the shadow god, and working her way to the body of Q'bthulhu while dodging some of the defense suckers which it shoots out liquid infineon right in front of her. At this point, she landed on the ground, but jumped up to glide while slicing the tentacle with her sword, although she gets hit and injured herself even more, her eyes showed a great amount of determination and perseverance along with anger in her face.

She continues on until one of the Shadow Titans begun to attack her from the behind, sending her flying from above, and finished her off with a nuke-like attack that sends her away from the tentacle. Aria was hurt, seriously hurt this time, as she screamed of sharp pain coming from the recent attack, she was nearly shredded to pieces by the airborne Shadow Wizards casting dark homing projectiles at her.

Aria though she messed up big time, as she falls near the ground, but just before she can get a foothold in the battle, she was struck down by a striking Shadow Giant, who leaped itself from the ground to kill her. She screamed louder in great agony as she felt her heart is about to give up.

 _I screwed myself up hard this time didn't i? Oh no, i just realized something!_ Aria stopped her fall by gliding her wings, her emotion, her determination disappeared into fear in her eyes. Her thoughts turned into fear as she went toward the tentacle again.

 _I just remembered Q'bthulhu is near-impossible to defeat, But not only that, we are so screwed to the point that it's near-hopeless final fight. I just knew how so well i knew how much i was worried by then!_ She thought in her mind, just as her worries before the battle appeared, turned into a nightmare in the near-impossible battle. _._

 _What do i do? Is there any way that Q'bthulhu can be defeated, or is it just hopeless?_ Aria glides towards the massive tentacle, with her Death-Defying Vials being used up to save her life. Hope is running out quickly, and she feared the worst that may happened to her. She looks down, and saw that her friends are struggling more and more as they try to hold the shadows as long as they can.

But even then, her friends won't last long too. How many months of preparation has gone by for her to remember? How many attempts she prepared to defeat Daughter of the Moon before? Either way, it must be thousands of failed attempts to defeat Daughter of the Moon by herself and prepared even more to the point of no return to her.

Aria is getting even more hopeless by this point as once she arrived to the tentacle that she struck with a big gash bleeding out the shadows within, Q'bthulu is about to unleash a massive-wide shockwave by slamming its own body as hard at it can. As soon it happens, the shockwave came in and sends her friends and herself flying into the other half of Geode.

She begun to think about her friends, her allies she met, and the dream she had a long time ago. _That dream... It told me something about my hidden potential within my heart, and if i let myself embrace the sun, what is going to happen? My guess is that i have to look something deep within myself, and once i find it, maybe it'll unlock it for me._

 _Maybe, just maybe. I'll believe in myself to see what it will happen within._ Aria closed her eyes, her world gone black, nothing is around anymore, the sounds have faded into silence. All she can do was to believe in herself.

…

… _?_

… _..!_

Something appeared in the darkness, but as a small light. But as Aria went closer, it grew bigger and bigger.

She gasped, her eyes widen as she focused on the light. A incarnation of the Sun Goddess's sword appears, but its details aren't there. Instead, it was pure golden light that came in form of a familiar sword she'd seen in the hub before.

 _Is this...is this what i believe in? My hidden potential...was a sword?_

 _I…i did it._ Aria begins to feel sadness, but hope started returning as well as her determination. She formed a small smile, with tears started to run down her cheeks.

 _I finally realized this huge meaning behind my strange dream. What it meant is that i have to believe in myself as deep as i can, and once i dreamed it, i just let myself believe in it, and dived into the light inside my heart to reveal my potential._ She smiled, and as she gives her hand out to the 'sword' own hilt.

 _It all makes sense now. The dream's meaning, the hidden potential, the words that these sunseekers gave me riddles, and now this...I can believe in myself that i can win this final battle, once and for all!_ As she grabbed the light, it engulfed her in light as she felt her hidden potential awakening from her own heart. She makes once last thought before she snaps back to the real world.

 _Thank you, Elysia. For everything you've done to me, i can finally realize that i can save the other worlds from the Shadows._ She hears an echo from the one who gave her that dream.

" _ **You're welcome, Trovian. I hope you can save everyone you love and cared about. "**_

* * *

After Aria snapping back to the real world after opening her eyes, she noticed her sword she's grabbing, it has a longer, yet stronger reach now. Her sword is engulfed in sparkling light, She looked toward the massive shadow in the skies that blanketed Geode in darkness.

 _I know now what i must do to end this fight._ She begun to fly with her pegasus wings, but this time it was different. Her wings are made of gold, and the feathers of the wings are glowing with cyan colored light to act as blades in the ends of the wings. She smiled as she can truly fly in all directions, rather than just to glide normally she used to do.

 _There is a way to beat Q'bthulhu, and i know exactly what this is._ She flew upward into the skies, but in a much, much faster velocity than she normally can before. She can see Q'bthulhu, thanks to the radiant aura surrounding her vision to see things that she can't before. Her determination is burning brighter than before, but better than last time.

She noticed several strong airborne shadow titans begun to open fire, charge, and shoot right at her. She smiled as she dodged mid air as she flapped her enhanced wings and spun in a 350 degree straight spin towards the shadow god colossus as she moved in different directions to dodge some of the attacks while defeating them at the same time.

"The real battle has begun! Q'bthulu can be strong, but my light is greater than a shadow god can handle!" She lets out a battle cry as she went outside of the atmosphere of Geode, and right towards Q'bthulu, who it let out a hostile, loud roar at her as it summoned a sigil that unleashes out many, many spike-like projectiles right at her as a pattern the seem to resemble the Spike Walker from the Shadow Tower.

The immense fight has begun, as Aria dodged several Spike-like projectiles and flew quickly towards the massive tentacle. She begun to strike the whole massive tentacle with her longer, yet more powerful form of her weapon.

"This is for the Sun Goddess!" She yelled out, as she swung her sword as her sword went through it. She was furious, but determined to finish the fight. She finally sliced the tentacle off with her amazing new found power of light, and as soon the Tentacle came off, it cracked and was shattered into a dazzling array of light.

Q'bthulu lets out horrible shriek that nearly shattered the sound barrier as it was roaring out in massive pain. It became enraged, burning with hatred right at Aria as it lets out another shockwave by slamming itself even harder into Geode. The world started to show cracks in the surface due to the massive, yet powerful shockwave that this shadow god colossus has made.

Aria went towards the second tentacle, as she noticed Q'bthulu is charging up his own dark essence within a ball of darkness from above. ' _I have to finish this final fight, and quickly as i could! Because if that orb of darkness grows to a massive size, Geode would be destroyed if i take too long! Now, gotta make Q'bthulhu weaker enough so that the orb dose not grow any bigger for a little while!' She increases her flight speed, in an act of defending Geode from the ever growing orb of darkness._

She flew even faster as she readied her sword to do a downward slash to cut the other tentacle off, she yells as she drove her enchanted sword into the tentacle, cutting it completely off within a blur of light. Just like the first tentacle, it cracked first, then shattering it to pieces of light.

Q'bthulu let out a deafening scream as massive pain took over the shadow god colossus. This leaves Q'bthulhu open, but in a short amount of time before it attacks right back at Aria, who is now finishing the fight off with a dive, but it wasn't a dive.

No, this was a dive towards Q'bthulhu's eye. As she accelerated her flying speed right towards the massive shadow god, it attempted to unleash it's final desperate attack right at her. It created moon like shadow angel beings right towards Aria, and it seemed to attempt to decrease her speed using some sort of repeal blast as a means to halt her, while attempting them to kill her before she finishes off Q'bthulhu.

"It all ends here, Q'bthulhu! You created a massive path of destruction in the past, kidnapped and manipulated the Moon Goddess, and now you are going to take over Geode?! But listen here, the light will outshine the darkness, and when darkness takes over…" She paused as she dives towards Q'bthulhu with her two handed grasp on her sword pointed towards the eye, she gained more speed until the point of where a golden aura of light surrounds her body, her radiant wings, and her sword in a bright light.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

In the shadowy battlefield where Miyu, Kris, and Rin fighting off the shadow army after being flung off two times into random, far away parts of Geode where they that to fight their way towards each other before they were slowly outnumbered by the shadows. Miyu struggled to defeat several of them, Kris is running out of energy to keep on healing her friends, and Rin is constantly being attacked after her mana just ran out.

"*pants* H-How...How long Aria will defeat Q'bthulhu by now?! It's taking forever, Miyu!" Rin said tiredly, as her fatigue from fighting the shadows grew even worse by now as she got no stamina left to make a decoy. She emitted a tired 'fae…' By this point as all she can do is to shoot the enemies with her staff until she can't fight anymore by this point.

"Well…*pant* well i don't know. We'll just hope if Aria can beat Q'bthulhu right now. But we gotta worry that our fatigue from fighting these shadows is taking our toll, so we have to hold them off from the best we could." Miyu replied, with a worry that started to grow from her eyes.

"What about we help Aria? It'll makes things easier for her, right? *pant*" Rin asked a question towards Miyu, who stopped shooting projectiles as she fell to her knees, still with her staff in hand. Miyu shook her head, as she worry if they help Aria right now, it would be too risky to defeat Q'bthulhu right now.

"No." Miyu said with a sad look.

Rin's eyes widen for a little, "W-Why not?! Can't we finish this with Aria?!" She said loudly to Miyu, who shook her head again.

"Do you want to do the same mistake like you did with the Moon Goddess, where you tried to help Aria but getting yourself nearly killed because of you?" She replied with a small, worrisome frown on her face towards Rin.

Rin frowned as she realized in the past by trying to assist Aria from the Moon Goddess is a bad idea, she remembered one of the Moon Goddess' attacks nearly put her in a coma during her rescue efforts in attempt to assist her best friend. Rin, after remembering that memory, she was worried but also put her on edge because of the memory.

If Rin saves Aria now, she would be killed right on the spot. Rin nods slowly towards Miyu, as she said in a sad tone. "You're right, Miyu." She said, right towards Miyu which her worrisome frown slowly turns into a small smile.

"I should've let Aria fight, not to assist her. Because if i did that right towards Q'bthulhu, i would be finished off in a instant. After that, i won't get to see my wish being granted again because...It's because i worry too much about her! Back then, i was such a idiot not realizing that the Moon Goddess is powerful, and when Aria is fighting her…"

Rin paused for a moment, before continuing. "...I had the sudden urge to save her. I tried to defeat the Moon Goddess with Aria, but i didn't react in time and got myself badly hurt…" Her eyes started to show tears in her blue eyes, but only slowly.

"After all i've done, if i save her now...I...I...I _lose_ the fight no matter what i do. Saving my best friend, was really a death wish all along." She sniffled softly, her tears started to fall slowly on her cheeks. She realized that if she attempted saving Aria, it might result her untimely demise if she ignored the warnings again. Miyu looks at Rin, with a small smile as she puts her hand on her small shoulder, then rubbed her gently.

"That's why you have to let Aria fight alone no matter what. If you go out there and try to fight during the battle, you'd be a goner out there." Miyu replied with an honest smile on her face. "Don't worry Rin, Aria is going to succeed without any kind of help. Even if she calls for help, we'll be with her in no time."

Rin listened, then finally understands Miyu with a smile. She nodded towards the Sage, as she learns her important lesson. "Yeah, you were right. If she needs our help, then we'll be there for her!" She lets out a small grin, then a thumbs up towards Miyu, who she responded with a gentle nod.

Kris interrupted both Miyu and Rin's conversation, with a serious, tired glare. "Hey, what's with the chatter?! I..*pant* I have *pant* I have no energy left on me, *pant* i just ran out of vials, and...and about to lose my foothold on the battle! Just continue holding the shadows long enough until Aria finishes the fight before…" She paused, yet was extremely tired, then was beginning to lose her life.

Miyu and Rin looks at Kris, who is heavily injured from the shadows' attacks. She yelled out one last thing before she fainted due to the extreme fatigue from fighting these shadows, "...we all die from these shadows…" Miyu and Rin gasped, after that Miyu and Rin continued to fend the shadowy forces off till either they both get exhausted from both getting injured and fighting or Aria wins the the battle against Q'bthulhu.

* * *

 _In the atmosphere high above Geode's Surface…_

The battle was finally about to end, as Aria dived towards Q'btulhu's gigantic eye right in the center. It seems that after the fight, Geode will be in harmony again, along with the Trovian worlds. The Sun Goddess would be proud that this nightmare was finally going to be over. Sunseeker Rowan, along with Gabbro, Amberline, Sunseeker Thu'lan, and the rest watches the final moment from the battle above the Geodian Sanctuary.

And so, Aria screamed as she dived in and stabbed through Q'bthulhu's eye with the Enchanted sword held in two hands. Q'bthulhu lets out a final, sound-shattering roar before cracks of light started to appear all around Q'bthulhu itself. The colossal shadow god is finally defeated. For several years of war against the shadows, the light overcame the darkness in the end.

As the cracks of light begins to shatter on Q'bthulhu's colossal body, a massive aura of light is about to shine on Geode, then to the Golden Vale, and finally the Hub World of Trove. As the light envelops the shadow god, it lets out one final crack of light before shattering in a massive explosion that outshines the darkness of space.

Miyu and Rin looked up in the sky, now lit up by the massive explosion of light, has begun to smile towards the sky. Rin smiled, "I can't believe it! We won, Miyu! We won!" she said excitedly as she jumps in celebration of the massive victory.

Miyu responded also with a smile on her face, "Not just us Rin. Aria won because not only its just her, but the Trovians too have won, even the Sunseekers gets their victory as well."

She was proud after Aria did what she can to defeat Q'bthulhu once and for all, it seems their journey on Trove and Geode was finally over.

 _Until..._

* * *

Aria, Miyu, Kris, and Rin was suddenly transported into a realm they have never saw before, yet they thought that this atoll was a myth before. But now, it had came to light when Aria and her friends ended up in a realm that houses an entity they have never even met before.

" _ **I've seen your victory, Trovian. I thought it was impossible at first to defeat Q'bthulhu, but now…"**_ The entity spoke as it walked slowly towards the small group.

It was wearing a golden cyan robe, with a silvery cape on its back, her skin color is pearly white, her blue hair is elegantly long, yet was wearing a white tiara on her head. She holds a staff that comes from golden vale, and its eye colors are sapphire and gold.

Miyu looks around, and saw a lady near Aria, Rin, and Kris. "Wait…"

She looks around, seeing the skies of the realm is pure nighttime, complete with one big crescent moon, and a smaller moon near it. However it is illuminated by the Seas of Deep Promises, a true opposite to the Seas of Deep Regret.

"This is…" She giggled for a bit as she smiled, "I can't believe it exists! The Atoll of Serenity is true!" She said with wonder, yet excitement in her eyes.

The Atoll of Serenity is the opposite to the Atoll of Madness, this opposite brings serenity, hope, and determination in others who have arrived there, but only on rare and specific circumstances.

Kris wakes up with a yawn, as she looks around to see Aria right in front of her, who is pretty excited after that battle. Aria smiled, "Hey, Kris! Wake up, sleepy head! We did it!" She looks at Kris, who is surprised to see that Aria finished the fight.

"Aria, did you defeat Q'bthulhu?!" She asked a question towards Aria, who nodded with a grin on her face.

She gasped before finally forming a grin towards Aria as she ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe it! You...ah-haha…" She paused a little as she chuckled for a little, then her grin turned into a hopeful smile on her face.

Knowing that Aria has finally defeated the shadows, as the Entity watched the quad females celebrate their victory.

" _ **It's quite a celebration, wasn't it?"**_ The entity spoke to Aria, Kris, Miyu, and Rin as they enjoyed their victory. The four nodded, which Rin began dancing and singing her own victory song. The Entity giggled for a little, then cleared her throat with a patient sounding 'ahem'.

" _ **Now since you had your victory, let me introduce my name; I am Miss Glaze, the Wizard of the Moon Kingdom."**_ Glaze said with a calm, yet her face is filled with wisdom as she continued.

" _ **As you know, i heard about your strong wish. I can grant all kinds of strong wishes here in the Atoll of Serenity, without any limitations aside from dark wishes from black hearted Trovians."**_ Glaze formed a small smile on her face, reassuring towards Aria, Kris, Miyu, and Rin that she grants all kinds of strong wishes from their minds.

Aria who is stunned by Glaze, asks a question towards her. "Um, i have a question Miss, but what happens if you grant our strong wish? Is there any catch to this?"

She giggled briefly before getting slightly embaressed right at Glaze. "Am i was too excited for that, Miss?" She was a little worried, but Glaze responded with a smile.

" _ **Yes, you are being too excited. However, i can't be angry at you. So, here is my answer to your question or two questions. The first answer is, yes, however i can't know what happens after i grant your strong wish."**_ Aria, Kris and Miyu was more than thrilled, but Rin was let down a little before Glaze answers Aria's second question.

 ** _"My second answer is, yes. There is, indeed a catch upon granting a strong wish. Once i grant your wish, you may start your new journey upon a new world, but you won't return to the Trovian Worlds again."_**

Aria was shocked, yet disappointed a little after hearing Glaze's words that if she grants Aria and her friends strong wish to start anew in another world, she will miss everybody who has helped or she helped them forever.

"You are kidding me, Glaze?" She said, as Glaze shook her head no. It was all truth from Glaze, as Aria frowns first Glaze, then Kris, Rin, and Miyu who all looked sad right at her after hearing what Glaze had just said before.

"It's true then...i'll miss everybody that i helped over the years. Even after our wish to start a new leaf in our journey, we can't return once the wish has granted, right?" Aria spoke softly, who begun to shed tears from her eyes.

She wanted to grant that wish, but she and her friends could end up not returning to the Trovian Hub ever again, permanently.

Rin looks at Aria who she is sobbing quietly, then gave her a small smile, yet she was sad in the inside.

"If we can't return, we still had our promise. Aria, just don't cry. We'll be there with you, no matter what! I could help you if you needed a hand, right?" She reassured Aria with hope as she gives her a faerie hug to cheer her up.

Kris walked beside Aria, with a smile on her face. She puts her hand right on Aria's shoulder, rubbing her gently. "Cheer up, Aria. Even if we miss others, there's still a chance for you to say goodbye to them. If our wish is granted right now, we have to say goodbye. I know how hard it is for you, but someday you'll get used to it."

She said towards Aria, and continued with a whisper. "I promise all of us will say goodbye."

After Kris attempted to cheer her up, Miyu was last to comfort her.

The sage did know that this wish could start a new leaf for Aria and her friends, but it could mean a permanent ending to their current journey. Meaning they can no longer go home.

"Aria, we have done everything in our journey, but now it's time to move on. We have to start a new leaf, i know it'll be very hard for you accept this since Miss Glaze said 'if she grants our wish, then we can't go home forever', okay? Besides, the new leaf we are going to take, i bet we'll make new friends together on the new world, right?" Miyu said, with a wink on her face.

She smiled, yet was waiting for Aria's response.

Aria looks towards her friends, which Rin nodded with hope.

She begun to brighten herself up slowly, and nodded slowly towards her friends, who smiled or hugs her. "I am going to miss everyone, miss my home, and others as well. I could say goodbye, but since this is the end, i am not going to worry about that. So as long as we stick together, we can't be seperate ever again."

She continues with a smile on her face, tears are running down on her face. "If we give Glaze the okay, that means that new journey, this new road to victory, it will be in our hands now. At the same time, we'll lose our homes in the process. We'll miss everybody, but we will never forget them." Her eyes is a mixture of both sadness and happiness as she looks to her friends.

Who Kris, Rin, and Miyu agreed to Aria's words, as Miss Glaze looked right at Aria, with a smile. _**"Never worry, i'll say goodbye to everybody who helped you and your friends. Now, are you ready to grant that wish?"**_

Aria looks towards her friends, which she, Miyu, Kris, and Rin responded in unison. "Yes." After replying to Glaze, her golden vale staff is starting to glow of pure blue light as she holds the staff in one hand, and points at Aria, Rin, Kris, and Miyu.

" _ **Your strong wish, is now granted to you. You all won't return as a result, but i can say one more thing before all of you depart into an another world. So long, Trovians. And may your new journey will be as amazing as the last one!"**_

Glaze said for the final time towards Aria, Rin, Miyu, and Kris who's now all engulfed in bright blue light, and as her staff points towards the night skies, and into the stars above, so did the four was sent upwards into the vast space that hosted other, strange worlds out there.

It was going to be a new leaf of no return...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 0: Prologue**

Woo-hoo! That took so long to make the prologue! It took like several weeks to make this!

But finally, i got it done today! Send me your feedback on how you want to improve the crossover, fix some mistakes, or whatever helpful you want to be!

Otherwise, thanks for reading this chapter! It is my first fanfiction, but also going to be my first Trove + Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Crossover, so don't expect to be as good or whatever.

Anyways, Chapter 1 is coming up, and forgive me if i did make Aria too OP in the middle of the prologue! Also, if you have seen my characters from the PS4 Version of Trove, you know already what it looks like!

Plus, if you haven't played Trove, go ahead and do it. Do the same with Kingdom Hearts too!

Anyways, goodbye!

-selfKaiHarness, 2018


End file.
